


She is more of a Pink Diamond than I.

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Pearl is Pink Diamond's Pearl, Pink Diamond's Shattering, Pink diamond kind of goes insane, Suicide, actual warnings now:, some of the grammar errors are on purpose the rest are because i'm dyslexic and can't grammar, warning: I wrote this a few months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Pink Diamond doesn't really cope with the rebellion well.





	She is more of a Pink Diamond than I.

This is MY colony my colony my colony  
Why don’t they see this  
Yellow has taken my Sapphire, my beautiful sapphire, who assumes me so  
She was defective but she was my only sapphire  
Now i have none.  
What will se take next?  
My planet, my colony, my pearl?  
I am just as important as them!

They have taken them all,  
Am i not important  
My kindergartens fail me  
Why do i end up with so few perfect gems  
Well i suppose, imperfect gems for an imperfect diamond  
Is an imperfect diamond even a real diamond  
I don’t even have the right cut of gem  
Am i even a diamond  
Or an experiment gone wrong  
Why do i have this faulty planet., with so few options for kindergartens  
Why do they sabotage me like this?

 

My trusted rebellion  
The only people i can trust   
Because i know they want to kill me and my planet and destroy everything i hold near to me  
Why wouldn’t they  
I’m a monster  
A defect  
What use is a diamond that is defective?  
It is of no use to anyone  
It is not a perfect being  
I am not as important as them  
The world can live without me  
The rebellion, they are not defective like me

That Rose Quartz is more of a pink Diamond than I am  
She is pink,   
And a leader  
They follow her because they believe  
They follow em  
Because they are scared  
Not of me  
They are not scared of me  
I am weak  
I am the defective diamond  
But because they are scared of my diamonds  
They are scared of yellow and blue and white  
Not me  
Is a diamond who serves another really even a diamond?  
She is taller, and can summon a weapon, and doesn’t depend on these damn malfunctioning limb enhancers to get respect  
She even has my pearl  
And the owner of pink diamond's pearl is surely pink diamond

They enter the room, Rose Quartz, and my- no her pearl,  
They have come to shatter me  
But they stop  
Why do they stop?  
Why don't they end my existence  
We shatter the defects- blue showed me this, taking away my off coloured  
My wrong  
My pretty pretty gems  
All my pretties she took  
They have stopped,  
“Why are you laughing,”  
Am i laughing? I didn’t think I was  
I go up to them, their swords are in their hands, but they do not lunge for me,  
Not yet  
I think they are worried  
What silly creatures, my Pink Diamond and her pearl, to be worried about a defect like me they are to purge from this earth,. From pink diamond’s earth  
The only way pink diamond’s earth to stay mine  
To stay under pink diamond’s rule is to be given to this pink diamond,  
I stroke her face, then step away and bow, my arms half crossed, “My Diamond, I do this for you,” i speak  
The pearl’s eyes widen  
Look after her for me  
She is the only one of my defective pretties they haven’t taken  
But you did  
You kept her safe, i throw myself at her,   
Onto her sword  
At least i did my duty as a diamond by purging the defective in the moment i pass the baton on.


End file.
